


The Wolf of Winterfell

by Wraithlord1476



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is a Snow, Gen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Older Arya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wraithlord1476/pseuds/Wraithlord1476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 year and 6 months ago Arya Snow left because the lie that had been told to her had been broken. Now she that she has returned the Starks celebrate the fact their house is once again whole, but winter and change is coming to the north. It will all start when a man gives a warning no one hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this summery sucks, but I wanted it be vague and still reveal some facts. I failed I will work on making better summaries in the future.

The chill in the air was felt by everyone but as it was just another part of life that everyone endured. For Lord Eddard Stark the chill of a different kind made itself known to his spine. This chill was very familiar to him as it had been with him for just over 2 years and 6 months. The chill was him failing to keep his promise to his sister as Arya Snow ran away because of his lie. Looking back upon the memories he knew he messed up maybe if had told his wife the truth she would have been the mother that he wanted her to be to Arya. He knew building Arya's final resting place was a mistake as she held no fear of the crypts. Arya finding it was only a matter of time and time ran out that one miserable day. The day when she made the impulsive choice to run away and vanish.

The very next day he regretted their fight and called for a search of the all the roads heading out of Winterfell. After a month of searching and no results Catelyn finally convinced him that she simply didn't want to be found by him. That is when the tears came out of his eyes and even though she felt Arya was a mistake she crossed the floor and shared his grief as she felt that the blame was partly hers. An idea he let her believe out of spite. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

Before he was forced from his bed he fell back into the memories that he had of her. The first one was not a happy one and to this day it still angered him. He was in council with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick concerning the rumors of Mance Raider. They were worried about what would happen if the wildlings got past the Night's Watch. Maester Luwin was doing his best to stop Ser Rodrick from convincing Ned to gather the bannermen. When a soft knock came from behind the door.

"Who is it?!" Ser Rodrick called out.

"It's Arya, Ser. Is father in there?" Her voice sounded weak as if she feared that Catelyn was also in the room. It was no secret the the relationship between Catelyn and Arya was difficult and according to some it just wasn't there at all thanks to Catelyn's pride. Ned found his mood improved at her arrival and his voice reflected his love for his false daughter.

"I am here Arya. You can enter."

With that she opened the door and all three men looked at the seven year old girl who was dressed in breeches and a tunic. Her hair was a mess and her face had traces of dirt meant that she must have been sparring with Robb again. Those two always got along as sure as if Arya had been born a boy. She looked very shy and so unlike the Arya that possessed a fire in her. He wondered if Catelyn had broke up the sparring match telling Robb that it unbecoming of a Stark to strike a girl and telling Arya off. Whatever it was it clearly upset her.

"Arya come here."

She crossed the room with a slight limp and hopped on to his lap. Ned looked down her and he saw much of his sister in her face but her face also held a mixture of confusion and traces of fear. Her grey eyes looked up at him and he could see that she was unsure if she should speak. Ned spoke to try and calm her worries so she could confess her troubles.

"What's wrong Arya?"

"Father, what's a bastard?"

The air in the room changed almost instantly at the question. Ser Rodrick looked slightly ashamed as he knew that the word would be all that anyone outside of Winterfell see her as and not the fearless warrior and intelligent woman that he knew she would become one day. Maester Luwin did feel sad, but he did a better job at hiding it as he expected this would come up one day and he had an answer ready for her.

"Arya, a bastard is someone that is born to people that are not married."

"Like me?"

"Yes that is why your name is Snow."

Maester Luwin felt satisfied that he had handled the very difficult situation and expected Arya would learn to live with that word in time. However his satisfaction was short lived as Arya asked a question that he would never had guessed would come out of her mouth and again the air in the room changed.

"Am I better off dead Luwin?"

Her question shook everyone in the room to their core, but given her true identity it made Ned think. The obvious threat was the king, but there was no telling how many houses would want the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark dead. Why one child true name could start a war was beyond him, but he knew it would happen. Robbert's rage would be too great if he found out that Lyanna gave Rhaegar a child and because of his promise he was honor bound to keep Arya out of Robberts hand's. He shut down the thought as it was a horrible thought to have. He finally spoke with a trembling voice and those grey eyes looked up at him which made it harder to keep his voice steady.

"No, course not Arya. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Septa Minerva told Sansa that all bastards are mistakes and they would be better off dead."

Maester Luwin's blood boiled at the words Arya had spoken and knowing that she isn't the type to speak false. He quickly stood from his chair and left to speak to the Septa about this as even though she was entitled to her opinion, Sansa was only four and should not be learning such things. Ser Rodrick left as well feeling that this conversation was better held in private between a father and his daughter.

"Arya, I won't ever lie to you. I know you know this so I feel that it's only fair to tell you that people will often judge you as my mistake and that will color their opinions of you. But to me, you will always be my little girl and no matter what anyone else says."

With that said Arya hopped down off of his leg and spun on her good leg. Her fire return brighter than ever and made a declaration as though the word Bastard was some great beast that she was determined to hunt down.

“I am Arya Snow, the Wolf of Winterfell. Any who call me a Bastard shall meet my fist.”

Tear threatened to fall from his eyes as he could see Lyanna’s spirit had found her daughter. With her words hanging in the air, she turned and strode out as if she was going to make sure that Wolf of Winterfell was going to be the only words she held after her name.

The next memory is far happier as one year prior Catelyn’s refusal teach Arya anything came to a head when she bleed. Maester Luwin did a good job handling the situation even in spite of Lord Stark’s unexpected and loud arrival in her room, but Luwin said that the gaps in her knowledge of the woman’s body had to be addressed and that it would be better if it came from a woman. He wanted to ask Catelyn to be one to explain it, but it would never happen because Catelyn was too proud and Arya had learned stay out of Catelyn’s sight. So he called on the aid of a woman whose house was disrespected by her nephew, but she and her daughters were loyal and be a welcome sight to Arya. Maege Mormont arrived a few moons after he sent the raven and left with Arya.

The shouts of a riders approaching the gate during nightfall saw him and Robb rise from their beds and hurry to the courtyard as House Bolton was growing more bold lately, but no one expected them to be this bold. By the time he and Robb got to the courtyard the horse was coming through the castle entrance. Ned couldn’t help but feel that his men had betrayed them and let the unknown persons through. It wasn’t until he hear her voice that he understood why the gates opened.

“Sorry for the lateness of my arrival Lord Father. I thought for sure I would arrive sooner.”

“Arya?”

Robb was the first to speak her name and he stepped towards her to embrace his sister. Unfortunately for him Arya had different plan as she used the shaft of her spear to knock his feet out from under him. This caused the guardsmen to try hard to suppress their laughter as it reminded everyone that Robb had a ways to go before he could match Arya with a spear. It was little show like this that had endeared both her and Robb in the hearts of their people. After she was finished showing off her dominance over her brother she helped him up. Both of them were laughing when the embraced for real this time.

After they embraced ended she turned to Ned and knelt before him as she laid her spear on the ground. This show of submission was just a play to appease Lady Stark as she was watching from their balcony. Arya spoke with a playfulness in her voice but her word choice was a wise one with the Lady of the house watching.

“Lord Father, I humbly ask permission to return to your side here in Winterfell.”

“Rise Arya.”

A command came from his mouth. A command she followed it and stood before Lord Stark with spear in her hand. There was no doubt in his mind that she was unknowingly walking her mother's path. He knew the outcome of that path and he would do better by her mother’s memory. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. At first she was surprised as it had been a while since she felt his arms around her, but then she embedded her spear in the ground and returned his embrace with as much force. That is when he gave her his answer.

“Never speak those words again Arya. Winterfell will always welcome you.”

That is when the Bran and Jon came running out to greet their sister after her year long absence. It was official the Wolf of Winterfell has returned to her den. Even though it was late in the night the boys want to throw her a feast, but Arya mockingly scolded Bran and Jon for being awake this late and rushed them to bed. The feast on the following midday was large and loud with life as they welcomed back their Wolf. The only who was not smiling was the Lady of the House.

The movement next to woke him from his memories as his wife started to stir from her slumber. Ned decided that he had used up enough recalling the one who he forever failed and swung his legs off his bed. He was about to stand when Catelyn’s voice called to him.

“You were thinking about her, weren’t you?”

He clearly heard the anger in her voice that wasn’t even hidden and this made the anger in him rise. He asked her and begged her to be a mother to Arya, but she wouldn’t do it out of pride. Apparently Tully’s only see ones with Tully blood as family and he was grateful that his definition of family was broader than that. If she had a child with another man he was sure that he would kill the man and be upset that she broke her vows, but he would never treat that child with the disdain that Catelyn showed Arya. Did that make him the better person in the eyes of the old gods. He didn’t know, but he knows that Lyanna would no doubt would make sure the Catelyn’s life was hell if she was alive. He could almost hear the cold rage of his sister bearing down on his wife. The thought made him smile and finally he gave his wife the answer.

“I was. She is my blood.”

“She’s was your blood, then she ran off and probably got herself killed by some drunkard in a tavern.”

“You seem to forget her skill with a spear was unrivaled thanks to the Mormonts and Ser Rodrick. She will return one day and Winterfell’s gates will open for her.”

“She was only fourteen Ned and that is even overlooking the fact she was a girl. Fighting is for boys and the gentle arts is the way of women.”

Knowing that this argument will go in circles he decided to drop it and let her win. He finally stood up and went to get dressed. As hard as the topic of Arya was on him and Catelyn, he was sure that it was the hardest on Sansa. Seeing and be taught by her mother and Septa Mordane all while her elder sister dominate their brothers in fighting ability. The difference between them couldn’t be more defined. People would follow Sansa because her name is Stark and people would follow Arya because she would bleed for them. The thought made him slightly angry that Sansa didn’t even want to learn how to defend herself. She said that her husband would protect her. He was considering marrying to a lord’s son of Dorne. Maybe the Dayne family would take her under their banner. He decided to write them later in the day. He left Catelyn to get ready away from his sight and went down to eat with his remaining children before seeing to his duties as Lord of Winterfell.


	2. Wolfsblood

Robb was sitting in the Godswood before the sun’s first rays appeared on the horizon. He need to clear his head after the dream he had last night. It was a dream of blood and howls of wolves. He knew the legends of his ancestors and how they could turn into wolves, but that was as ridiculous as one of Old Nan’s tales. He just chalked his dream up to the food last night, but still there was something about the dream that made him feel anxious as if something was on it’s way. He imagined that this is what Arya felt like when she said that something or someone was coming and then that something or someone would make themselves known.

He asked her once how she always knew when it was going to rain. She looked at him as if he said the sky was green. The silence between them at that moment was very awkward as she had alway thought his senses were stronger because he was high-born, but when he told her that his sense were not as attuned as hers the look of confusion turned to one of shame as she was reminded of how much she was not a Stark and never would be.

The pang in his heart made itself known to him and her let out a sigh filled with heartache. He wanted to believe like father still did that she was alive somewhere, but she never sent him a raven since she vanished. Arya and him used to trust each other and relied on each other. Like the time he fell from his horse while hunting and sprained his ankle. She took his arm around her shoulders and helped him back to Winterfell. Or the time when he stayed by her bedside after she got a cold from sleeping outside because she punched a Karstark in the face for having roaming hands.

But after she ran away the love turned to hurt as she never said a word she just left. He remembered thinking that it was Arya just being Arya and that should would always come back as she was as much his sister as Sansa was. There was even times he questioned if Arya was truly a bastard as she acted like a true northern girl or at least that is what the servants said when he heard them talk about the Arya and Sansa. Several times they compared Arya to his Aunt Lyanna and laughed as they told tales of how the girls with Stark blood love showing up their brothers. All except Sansa one would say, but the reply was always that she was more Tully then Stark and it would be nice to have at least have one Stark daughter see her twentieth nameday.

It wasn’t until he was older that he understood those words. It was the saddest fact of the Stark family and reason they don’t have many alliances by marriage. The thought made Arya being forced to marry some lord made him stifle a laugh. She would most likely go crazy being forced to act the part of a highborn lady. Getting her to wear a dress was hard enough, but picking up needlework she might just call assassin on herself. That right there was the reason he came to the godswood so often. His sadness over his sister turns into some image that never fails to make him laugh.

He finally stood  and heaved a heavy sigh. With the sun already starting to peek over the horizon he went to the great hall to eat with his family. He walked out of the gate in between the guest house and the Library Tower to cross the courtyard so he could enter the Great Keep. After entering he went to where the Starks would normally take their meals. To his surprise Bran and Sansa were already well into their meals and Father was just sitting down while a servant girl ran off to the kitchen. Bran was the first to spot Robb and his face split into a wide grin revealing one of his baby canines had fallen out.

As Robb walked by him he ruffled his already messy hair. To which Bran tried to push his brother’s hand off his head. Robb laughed at his attempt and turn his attention to Sansa, but when his eyes met hers he found himself quickly turning away from her. He loved his baby sister truly, but he just could look at the face that so closely resembled the person that was the reason for Arya’s departure.

There it was, the unspoken rift of the Stark family. Bran, Jon, and Rickon had too little memories of Arya to truly know her. He didn’t tell much about her as he wanted them to make their own opinions about her if she ever returned, but Catelyn and Sansa did not share his view. Thankfully Bran and Jon had a conflicting image about her. He took his seat on his father’s right when a servant came up to him.

“What would you like m’lord?”

“Bacon cooked well, a lemon cake and mug of milk please my lady.”

When said my lady the girl’s cheeks filled with the red of embarrassment. She didn’t trust herself to speak while looking at his smiling face and went to collect his food. Father didn’t look amused at Robb’s flirtations with the servant girls, but they already had that talk and Lord Eddard Stark was not a man who repeated himself. Sansa in her naive wisdom spoke out with a scolding tone that she no doubt picked up from mother and Septa Mordane.

“Noblemen shouldn’t chase the skirts of commoners, brother.”

“Careful Sansa, people have ears and acting like you are better than everyone is not the Stark way.”

“Neither is tempting whores to you bed. Our house was already disrespected by the birth of one bastard any more and the scandal would ruin our image.”

Everyone in the room came to a stop as those words hung in the air, but Robb dared not correct his sister as the soft sound of a mug being set down on the table. All eyes moved to Lord Stark and his eyes were looking at his youngest daughter. Sansa’s eyes didn’t dare look at him as she knew the mistake she made was  a big one. With the voice filled with cold anger he spoke and everyone listen to them as this was not his father speaking. It was Lord Stark, the Warden of the North.

“And here I thought Septa Minerva’s influence was gone from my house. Why don’t you take your food back to your room, Sansa.”

Without any sort of complaint Sansa stood, with plate in one hand and mug in the other, and walked with the grace of a highborn lady out of the sight of her family. Robb breathed a sigh of relief as the anger. Robb knew that his father want no more words spoken of Arya as the pain was hard to endure given his family’s varied opinions of her, but only Robb and their father knew her. He just hoped that if she is indeed alive that she is happy, but that was a big if seeing as it required her to be alive.

“What’s wrong Robb?”

Robb turned his head to look at Bran and that is when he realized he was frowning. That quickly changed and he ruffled his hair again. To which Bran replied in the same manner as he had before. This time he didn’t laugh as his food was brought before him. He turned his head to start eating before seeing to his duties.

***

Far to the North, beyond the great wall, a person found themselves running from the thing chasing him. His heavy black clothes slowed him down, but he couldn’t discard them as he was not born in this climate and hadn’t really taken time to adjust his body. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. In desperation he turn his back to it and started running faster. His desperation and desire to live kept his pace even though his legs burned from the fire of this run.

A howl pierced the air and overpowered his ragged breathing so he could clearly hear it. He was unsure where it came from, but given what he just saw a simple wolf did not scare him. So he hoped The Mother would not abandon him and kept his heading. He had to reach the wall. He had to warn The Night’s Watch. A wizzing sound flew past his ear and an arrow found itself embedded in the tree a few paces ahead of him on his right so he flowed his training and immediately turned left.

This choice proved to be the wrong one as his face was greeted by something round and long. His sudden stop ment that any energy he had been running on was quick to vanish and with it gone his legs gave out from under him. Now that running was no longer an option he mustered all the strength he could and started to crawl in the opposite direction of whatever struck him. It wasn’t much but it was all he could do and he actually managed to get a few feet before a sharp pain appeared in his ankle. He cried out as it traveled up his body. He knew that this was the end for him and closed his eyes. The crunching sound of someone coming towards him only solidified his despair.

“See told you I could lead him to you.”

The words sounded as if they were spoken by a woman and the man open his eyes and slowly looked upon the person. She was dressed in animal furs that bore the same color as the snow around them. Her face was pale and her hair was red. She wore an amused expression as her blue eyes looked at the person behind him. He tried to get a look at the other person but was stopped when his ankle exploded in pain again. He was forced to place his forehead against the ground and make an attempt to bite back his scream as the other spoke up. This voice was slightly deeper and didn’t have the same accent as the first, but he could still tell that it was a female’s voice.

“Congratulations Ygritte, you are the 2nd most helpless thing out here.”

As she spoke she forced the man to turn on to his back. He found himself slightly taken back as he gazed at her out of shock or fear he didn’t know. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that he saw was unkempt  because of the leaves that found their way into the tangled knots. Her grey eyes burned with a fire akin to a large hearth that was only enhanced by the blue face paint covering the top half of her face. He also noticed the scar on the side of her face almost directly in between her right eye and ear. 

Maybe it was because he hadn’t been with a woman since he took his vows, but he found himself attracted to her at least he was before her impassive face turn into a scowl. It wasn’t long before her the tip of her dagger found his way into his eye.

“Hear me Crow, I have questions and you are are going to give me answers. First question is simple, why were you running?”

He wished he could of answered her quickly as she seems very prone to stabbing him, but after a few seconds passed she felt that his silence not something she wanted and grabbed one of his hands. He tried to fight, but his energy was gone. She pulled her dagger into view and brought it to one fingers. It took her ten seconds to remove his finger as she drew it out as long as she could. Once she was done she knelt down beside him and spoke to him again.

“Why were you running?”

“White Walkers.”

His voice was barely above a whisper, but she hear it loud and clear as her face filled with fear. She stood up and grabbed her spear as she looked around quickly for any sign of the creatures. Her and Ygritte backed up into each other as if they knew where surrounded. They stay like that for a few minutes until they were sure that there was none of those icy monsters. When the relaxed Ygritte turned to her friend and embraced her. The other woman was surprised, but returned it.

“Are you sure about this?”

“No one except me has a chance of convincing the southern lords, Ygritte.”

“I know. What do you want to do about him?”

They both turned to gaze upon the man with destain. The other woman took a step towards him and then knelt with her spear being held up by her arm that was lazily draped over it. She pulled out her dagger and with a swift fluid motion she brought it across the man’s neck. He tried to cry out but it came out as a gurgle. The last thing he saw as darkness consumed him was the other woman’s smug smirk shining down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until next chapter to reveal Arya, but the chapter wouldn't be long enough so yeah you get her one chapter early. Also I am slightly changing the term wolfsblood to mean that the person has slightly enhanced senses and wolfstemper means that a one is prone to violence and/or flirtations towards others.


	3. Arya

Arya wished she had forgotten about the cave that let her slip past the wall that kept her people trapped up here, but if the Crows hadn't found it in eight thousand years prior then it was surely there now much to her dismay. Though Mance spoke true when he said that this was not the time for fighting the Crows as the real enemy was awake. This was the time for peace between the free folk and the Crows. As she made her way through the forest fog of the Haunted Forest. As she walk she began to curse her wretched blood as even Mance said that if the bastard daughter of Ned Stark couldn't get her Lord father and the Lord Commander to agree to a meeting then there was only one choice left.

Lord Stark's bastard daughter, the idea made her internally laugh and filled her with a dull anger at the same time. There was a time when she was proud to be the daughter of such an honorable man. That felt so long ago to the point she doubted the reality of those memories, but now she was a holder of a secret so dangerous that the mere entertaining of it was punishable by death in the Crownlands. A fact she was well aware of as she was the last living child of Targaryen blood, but she doubted that the king would forgive for the sin of breathing and there is no way she would see winter once he found out who her mother was.

That being said there are some houses she felt would like to be the ones pulling the strings of a Targaryen puppet on the Iron Throne. They would have to turn their gaze somewhere else she would be no one's puppet and she certainly did not want to take the seat that once saw The Mad King. No she was better than that. She had to be. Stark blood runs strong in her. She was blessed with Wolfsblood and Wolfstemper which only Stark traits, but Robb didn't have Wolfsblood he said as much. He did have Wolfstemper Arya was sure of it at least she felt that she was sure.

Arya stopped walking, the dread was become to much and she had to shut it away. Ever since she found out the truth this fear snaked around in her head. She wanted nothing more then purge this diseased blood from her body. She didn't want to hurt the Starks anymore then they have already been hurt by those monsters. A monster that was the right word for them as no other word was strong enough to summarize them. The Mad King burned her grandfather and uncle alive with wildfire and Rhaegar forced himself upon her mother after he kidnapped her. Thus the secret of her origins was hidden from the world because Lyanna foolishly thought some good of Arya.

The pain in Arya's heart pulsed to life. Her beloved mother, who everyone compared her to, died to see Arya into the world. Maybe Arya did belong to the Targaryen bloodline and thus proving Septa Minerva opinion of bastards correct, a mistake that was better off dead. That she was better off dead. That is when she noticed the slight pain in her left arm and her mind was called from her thoughts. The sight before her was an uncommon one whenever she was left alone with her thoughts.

In her right hand was her dagger that found itself into her left forearm. The small and shallow cut's path would follow her arm, but she didn't take the knife away. Arya bit into her bottom lip as she thought of the choice before her as she had never gotten this far and no one is around her. She could push the knife deeper and finish what she had started. No one would care enough to mourn her passing would they. Slipping into the night without a word wouldn't be that bad right. With a sigh escaping her mouth she angled the dagger to get a better result.

"PROMISE ME ARYA!"

The voice was so loud that she was sure he was in front of her again. She immediately pulled the knife away from the wound and hid her slowly bleeding arm behind her back. She could almost see Mance standing before her with a look of worry etched on his face. She recalled the man that truly gave a shit about her in the true north. Arya closed her eyes and brought the memory of their first meeting to her eyes.

It was colder up here then Winterfell, but not so cold that she thought more of it than a slight chill. She could go a whole five hours before she needed to start a fire. The first month up here was hard, but thankfully she was found a pack of direwolves that numbered well past ten. They took her in as strange as it may seem to outsiders, but she felt as if they were sent by the gods just for her. They had led her on successful hunts when the wildlings ventured into their territory and their territory was expanding now that her ability to take over animals minds had been found. Her practice with the ability was to the point where she could now walk around with full understanding of what is around her while in the the mind of a raven that was in Castle Black. That proved to be very useful as she was not fond of the idea of running into their patrols. The brothers of the Night's Watch what a joke most of them were criminals and the few that weren't rapists or thieves were even worse. They were disgraced knights and lords that the south just sent up here to die.

She found herself in the middle of such an event when she heard the howl of her fellow wolf. She immediately brought her mind back to her body and took a firm grasp of her spear that was nothing more then a long branch with a point. She ran to the sound of the wolf it wasn't long before two wolves appeared at her side. They were doing their best to keep up with her as she could run faster and longer than most men thanks to her time up here. she heard the wildings just before their torches lit up the forest fog to a orange similar to a sunset. The wolf on her right ran up a hill off to her side so he could surprise the unfortunate fool that ran in that direction.

She spotted her first target walking with a friend who had his axe ready for a fight to begin at any moment. She saw another torch at least ten paces away from the first. She had to be quick about the two groups thankfully the wolf picked up its pace to take on the far group. The man with that axe turned abruptly to look at her and once he saw he raised his axe to swing at her. Sadley for him this is when sound of howls and screams sounded out in the forest. His friend turn his attention to the sound of the screams unaware of who was behind him as she made her way to them with hostile intentions.

The man with the axe took controlled step so when she got within arms reach he swung. He all but said what he was going to do however so she ducked forwards and turned on her heels to keep both men in her sight. The man with the axe was to slow to counter her stepping behind him and paid the price for his overconfidence when she got the point of her spear under his arm. She locked her left foot to the ground and pushed her whole weight into her attack. 

That is the man with the torch finally turned to get a good look at her. When he did he drew his club to strike at her exposed side, but Arya back stepped forcing the man with her spear in his side to turn with her. One of his feet stepped back too far so he could stop Arya's movement, but his leg now was in the path of his friend. This caused him to stumble into the dagger Arya had just drawn. Her dagger found his neck with little trouble and with a little bit of strength behind the blade she pushed the blade across his neck. As he was falling to the ground, Arya turned her attention to the still living man with her spear in his side. She let go of her spear and quickly stomped on the back of the leg he was using to keep her from using the spear to turn him. Once he was down to one knee she stepped to the opposite side and used her strength and new found height to force him onto his back. Once there she brought out her dagger again with the target of his eye.

The man must have found a enhanced speed as he managed to one of his hands up to grab her wrist stopping the point of her dagger a mere hair's breadth from his eye. She brought her second arm down like a blacksmith's hammer in the hopes it was enough to overcome the strength of his one arm, but it wasn't. The man reached up to grab her by the hair and forced her to the ground hard. As she cried out the man stood up and directed his attention to the spear that Arya embedded into his side.

She let out a groan as the man screamed when he pulled out her spear, but he quickly fell to his knees as the Frostbite poison took hold. The man clutched his chest as the burning pain started attacking his the skin of his organs. Arya stood with shaking knees and this time she brought her dagger to his throat and felt the warm feel of blood coat her hand. With that she pulled her dagger out and pushed him to the floor.

She felt the side of her head that made contact with the ground to see if there was blood. Thankfully there was none and with her examination over she picked up her spear. She started running to the sound of the screams and yelps That is when she saw a group of five men and one woman had cornered two direwolves.

Without thinking, she flipped her spear around so she could throw it and after it was thrown she started forward. She didn't even take two steps before it found itself piercing the chest of the man that was one her right. The group was shocked at the sudden shock of her spear, but not as shocked when Arya appeared behind the man to everyone's left. With her dagger out she repeatedly stabbed the man.

"Wight." one of the men called out.

That is when the two cornered direwolves lashed out after they saw that back up had come. Taking the women and one of the men by surprise as their jaws went for the throats of those two. That is when she finally stood and got a look at the last man that was still standing. He saw her eyes behind the blood and the dirt that covered her face. That is when he did the strangest thing, he laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh or a long laugh, but it was longer then a chuckle. When he stopped his laugh long enough to speak.

"Well your not a Wight. I suppose I should thank the gods."

It was at that moment the two wolves that had just killed the two people returned to Arya's side and the man looked slightly impressed by the sight of her standing between the two direwolves. She found herself slightly curious by the man in her entire five months up here no wildling had spoke to much other then 'Just die already, you wolf bitch'. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and spoke with a voice that she wasn't sure came from her as it made her sound at least ten years older.

"I know not these Wights you speak of."

"They are the dead that still walk and we thought that they were the ones responsible for the strange wolf behaviour, but it seems that we were mistaken. I have lived in the north my entire life and to my knowledge no clan fights with Direwolves at their side."

"I am part of no human clan. I run only with my pack."

The man eyes held a look amusement and he took a careful step toward her, but the sound of a direwolf's growl stopped him. Arya saw the man's axe at his side, but his body movement showed that he had no intention of drawing it. She placed her hand on the neck of the wolf that was growling. This wouldn't stop her from attacking the man, but it did calm her to the point where he could approach if he walked calmly.

"Am I gathering able men and women to help with a cause that all free folk sho..."

"You want to get past the wall."

The man's face relaxed into a smile as she had guessed correctly. That is when a new scent that rode the slight breeze made itself known to Arya's nose. Her hand immediately left the wolf's neck and the she wolf resulting growl cause the man to back up. Arya's mind jumped into a nearby owl that immediately left the branch it was on. It took only a few minutes of flying to spot the night's watch patrol of twenty men headed their way.

"There is a group of Watcher's head this way we need to move."

That man was surprised to see her level of mastery when it came into animal control as in the middle of her episode she started walking deeper into the forest. He followed her steps as he was maybe hoping that she was leading to safety. The direwolves at her side double their cation as Arya may be able to walk around freely, but she couldn't fight in this state.

"My name is Mance what's yours?"

"Arya now stop talking or better yet leave."

A slight chuckle escaped her lips as Arya reopened her eyes and with a new found strength she started to run again. She couldn't die just yet her king was counting on her to make sure the southerns heard them. It didn't take her long to find the entrance to the underground cave system that would lead her past the wall. At least to her it was an entrance to the underground cave system to everyone else it looked like a small lake. She took out a rope from her fur coat and tied her spear that was a gift from Ygritte to her ankle.

Before she stepped into the water she looked down at her reflection and was proud of who she saw. Looking back at her was one of the fiercest spearwives the true north had ever seen. A woman that was just as brutal on the battlefield as she was kind to the children who looked up to her. Finally she sighed as she knew as soon as she entered the water she would be Arya Snow again, but for this to work she had to be that person again. With all the self-doubt and worry weighing upon her shoulders she dove into the chilly waters to begin her journey back to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys


	4. The Return pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, but I wasn't sure how to do this chapter and I still don't like it. However I need to move this story forward.
> 
> Also this is what Arya looks like: https://eirwen980.deviantart.com/art/Arya-694735179

It was surprising to know how easy it was to slip past all the patrols and clueless people. Here she was walking the final trek of her journey with spear in hand and no one even stopped her to ask why she had a weapon. She was glad that they didn’t, but still it was an unsettling to know that no one found it odd. Even here in the North, women having weapons was an uncommon sight. Though as she walked over the last hill her eyes fell on a sight that stole the breath from her chest. The before her eyes stood Winterfell home of the Starks.

The Direwolf banners fell proudly upon the stone walls and hugged the north gate. It was a sight that both welcomed and warned travelers. Thankfully to her it was neither welcoming or threatening. To her it was simply comforting, but as much as she wanted to she couldn’t linger upon this perfect sight. She started taking the final steps of her journey.

As she approached the gate she noticed that two men moved to halt her. Her eyes didn’t recognize them so she assumed that their eyes didn’t recognize her. One was a slightly overweight older man whose beard was starting to grow back. The other was more on the muscular side with longer hair than most men. In that moment she felt a slight relief and a twinge of annoyance. Here at the north gate of Winterfell someone finally thought they should maybe question the young lady walking around with a spear in hand.

“And where do you think going.”

“In there.”

The men both laughed as though she spoke a jest. She however kept her face impassive and let out a sigh of weariness. She was so close all she had to do was convince these two guards to let her in. There is no need to fight she told herself.

“Look it cold and we’re busy. So best fuck off.”

“My name is Arya Snow if call for Ser Rodrick or Maester Luwin they will confirm this.”

“We are not going to bother Rodrick or Lupin because some Wintertown whore got took by some whim.”

“What about Mikken the blacksmith? Is he still alive?”

“Look coming here and claiming to be Lord Stark’s she-bastard is a stupid. So why don’t you just turn around and we will forget we ever saw you.”

She involuntary tightened her grip on her spear at that accursed word. She took a second to try and push down her anger. She let out a breath and loosened her grip on the spear. She leveled her eyes with those of these guards and spoke with controlled voice.

“Please I need to go and speak to someone.”

“Look this horseshit has done in my patience. So for the last time fuck off!”

The slightly overweight guard moved faster than she expect and before she knew it she felt her stumbling backwards after the blow. She inwardly scolded herself as she should have been able to block that strike. Sadly it was now her anger was rising too quickly for her to stop. She didn’t bother checking her lip for blood. This time when she looked at the guards is was not kind nor was the the snarl that echoed from her throat.

<******>

It was a standard midday for Sansa as she moved around the castle. That is when a sound unfamiliar to her ears sounded. The sound was that of a fight, but that couldn’t be right. She wasn’t near the training grounds. She was in the Glass Garden. Her thought that she was hearing things was short lived as a voice shouted out.

“GUARDS! GUARDS! WE NEED MORE GUARDS!”

That call worried her as her Father and brothers except Jon and Rickon had left with Sir Rodrick and Theon a mere hour ago. Quickly she left the Glass Garden and tried to make her way out of the Godswood. She slipped out of the gate closest to her as she need to get to the Great Hall, but as she did she turned and saw a sight that angered her. Before her she watch fifteen guardsmen, three of which lay on the ground with a groan coming from their throats, battle someone wielding a spear. Her movements were filled with an unmatched grace and her strikes were brutal. The style was unmistakable and she recognized the attacker before her was her older half sister, Arya Snow.

Two men stepped up to attack her with axes in their hands. Their swings followed different vertical paths causing Arya to step back however she quickly moved to the left and swung the shaft of her spear upwards into one of the guardsman's armpit. A sicking pop was heard followed by a scream filled with pain. This caused the other guardsman to step in and try and defend his friend, but he swung to wide with his attack. The movement cause him to open his chest to an attack that came in the form of both of Arya’s boots being planted on his chest with her full weight behind them. She kicked off and spun as she flip keeping the rest of the guardsman at distance. That was short lived as one came with a spear of his own and performed a forward thrust. Arya merely spun around to push the spear tip down into the ground with hers that was quickly followed by her using her foot to snap the shaft. Then she swung her spear into his chest.

It was quickly becoming obvious that even with the numbers Arya was too much for them. Sansa stepped back so she could flee, but before she could her foot connect with something. She turned to look at the object only to find it was a rock the size of her fist. She looked back at Arya just as she threw a shield at an archer on the wall. Sansa looked at her and saw Arya for what she was, a true northerner daughter. She was the one the servants called a true Stark Daughter and Sansa was just a Tully. Arya was the one the northern Lords had waited so patiently for to become a Stark while none even looked in Sansa’s direction. Robb always turned away from her yet he laughed with and embraced Arya. Arya was a bastard and yet she had the one thing Sansa didn’t, the love of the North. She then turned around and picked up the rock. She pulled back her hand and was about to throw it when a voice that sent chills up her spine echoed across the yard.

“Guardsman HOLD!”

Sansa quickly let go of the rock as Maester Luwin came into view. Luwin’s gaze was fixed on the sight before him and again she is ignored. She turns to leave with tears in her eyes as now that Arya is back she will go back to being the second daughter of Lord Stark.

<****>

“Guardsman HOLD!”

Relief washed over her at the sound of that voice. She noticed that the so call guardsman take a step back. She however didn’t lower her spear and made sure to keep watch over all the fools who were to stubborn to yield.

“Who are you lass?”

“I am Arya Snow.”

A silence overtook those present and Arya watched as the men surrounding her tensed and began to shift nervously. She heard some of the servants gasp in surprise. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at the person. His white hair was short and the of of his head was free of hair. His face was stern and set, but his eyes were filled with shock as they meet her grey ones.

“Arya.”

His voice was barely above whisper that Arya barely hears. She offered the old maester a kind smile and she saw him take a breath in disbelief. His face then changed from one of shock to one of relief.

“Guards stand down and help those on the ground.”

The men followed the order though they cast a few spiteful glance at the woman who had just beaten them down. Luwin stepped aside and raised a hand beckoning her to walk with him. She relaxed her grip on her spear. She walked with him to the rookery and she caught some sideways glances as she did so. She was about half way there when she felt someone’s eyes upon her. She didn’t have to turn around to know that hateful gaze was that of the Lady of Winterfell. Her memories of being choked by that damn gaze all because Lord Stark didn’t trust his wife with the truth. She blocked it out and kept moving forward with Luwin to the rookery.


End file.
